Elmopalooza credits
Opening Credits * "Elmopalooza" * with: Jon Stewart, David Alan Grier, Rosie O'Donnell, Gloria Estefan, En Vogue, The Fugees, Kenny Loggins, Shawn Colvin, Jimmy Buffett and The Mighty Mighty Bosstones * Also Starring: Richard Belzer, Chris Rock, Cindy Crawford, Tyra Banks, Tony Bennett, Will Smith, Judy Prianti, Madonna, Bill Corsair, Conan O'Brien * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Written by: Tom J. Astle and Joey Mazzarino * Directed by: Tom Trbovich Ending Credits * Co-Producer: Angela C. Santomero * Executives in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding & Jeff Holder * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Featuring Kevin Clash as Elmo · and Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · with Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Steve Whitmire, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Alice Dinnean, Bryant Young, Jon Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, John Kennedy, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Rick Lyon, Don Reardon, Julianne Beuscher, Drew Massey, Kevin Carlson, Joe Selph, Brad Abrel, Cheryl Hardwicke, Ivy Austin, Heidi Berg and Frank Oz * Also Starring: Ruth Buzzi, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman, David Langston Smyrl * Line Producer: Ginger Brown * Associate Producer: Carol Colmenares * Puppet Captain: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Stephen Rotondaro, Lara MacLean, Karenia Wienands, Carol Binion, Peter MacKennan, Carol Yannuzzi, Naomi Eisenstadt, Jane Gootnick, Scott Johnson, Marian Keating * Production Designer: Jeff Mossa * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Graphic Designers: Eric Livengood, David Van Riper * Art Director: Jeffrey J. Labollita * Associate Director: Ted May * Music Director: John Boylan * Music Supervisor: Alan Silverman * Additional Music: Gary Anderson, Steve Skinner * Music Consultant: Chris Cerf * Production Manager: Justin Burke * Unit Manager: John McDonald * Stage Manager: Hank Niemark * Dolly Grip: Kelly J. Richardson * Master Electrician: Ed Tindall * Electricians: Dave Sonnenberg, Alf Zammit, Darrin Tindall * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Larry Soloman * Audio: Blake Norton * Audio Assist: Chuck Tutino * Utility: Jeff Bott, Steve Wetherbee, Angel Anglero * Video: Joseph Prewitt * Videotape Operator: Ed Lopez * Technical Director: Mance Sharp * Production Coordinatror: Jamie Metzler * Post Production Supervisor: Marc Robertson · On-Time Off-Line * Supervising Sound Editor: Bruce Greenspan * Post Audio Mix: Mitch Dorf/Pacific Ocean Post * Talent Associate: Jude Denis * Additional Talent Casting: Deena Esenstein * Vocal Director: Deborah Hurwitz * Music Coordinator: Ed Mitchell * Choreographer: Tanya Gibson * Hair and Make-Up: Boushelle Alvarez, Amanda Apa * Wardrobe: Arlene Konowitz * Control Room P.A.: Mina Pinto * Assistant to the Executive Producer: Suelan Thwaites * Production Assistants: Amy Chin, Eliza Comer, Kenneth Davis, Jim Fazzolare, Patu McGovern, Jim Volpe, Verónica Wulff * Production Interns: Carla Lisa Bass, Christine Bibbo, Deborah Dipiazzi, Eric Handler, Richard Hubbard, Jesse Pierce, Gabrielle Rivette * "Just Happy to Be Me" ** Music & Lyrics by: Gail Sky King ** Performed by: The Fugees ** Music Video: Kevin Bray ** Benita Husband/Satellite Films * "Mambo, I, I, I" ** Music by: Fernando Rivas ** Lyrics by: Nancy Sans ** Performed by: Gloria Estefan ** Music Video: Mustapha Khan ** Rob Alter/Washington Square Films * "Zig Zag Dance" ** Music by: Chris Cerf ** Lyrics by: Jim Timmons ** Performed by: The Mighty Mighty Bosstones ** Music Video: Lionel C. Martin ** Rae Permann/Raven Knight Productions * "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" ** Music & Lyrics by: Jeff Moss ** Performed by: Shawn Colvin ** Music Video: Lionel C. Martin ** Rae Permann/Raven Knight Productions * "I Want a Monster to Be My Friend" ** Music by: Sam Pottle ** Lyrics by: Robert Pierce ** Performed by: En Vogue ** Music Video: Lionel C. Martin ** Rae Permann/Raven Knight Productions * "Nearly Missed" ** Music & Lyrics by: Joe Raposo ** Performed by: Rosie O'Donnell * "Caribbean Amphibian" ** Music & Lyrics by: Mark Saltzman ** Performed by: Jimmy Buffett ** Music Video: Sally Cruikshank and Victor DiNapoli * "One Small Voice" ** Music & Lyrics by: Jeff Moss ** Performed by: Kenny Loggins ** Music Video: Mark Rowen ** Julie Donatt/Stardust Productions * "Songs" ** Music & Lyrics by: Dennis Scott * "Rubber Duckie" ** Music & Lyrics by: Jeff Moss * "ABC-DEF-GHI" ** Music by: Joe Raposo ** Lyrics by: Joe Raposo & Jon Stone * "I Love Trash" ** Music & Lyrics by: Jeff Moss * "C is for Cookie" ** Music & Lyrics by: Joe Raposo * "People in Your Neighborhood" ** Music & Lyrics by: Jeff Moss * "Sesame Street Theme" ** Music & Lyrics by Joe Raposo * Locations courtesy of Conan O'Brien, MTV Networks, Radio City Music Hall * Taped at Sony Music Studios, NYC * Executives in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder Becky Mancoso Winding Jeff Holder Special Thanks: Ben Campisi, Dana Coccara, Melissa Dino, Danny Epstein, Ted Gardner, Ellen Lewis Gideon, Ellen Goldfader, Ted Green, Eric Greenspan, Karen Ialacci, Nan Halperin, Andy Kadison, Marjorie Kalins, Ann Kearns, Wendy Moss, Chuck Nakivell, Vicky Newman, Jodi Nussbaum, John Phillips, Renee Rachelle, Arlene Sherman, Deborah Strafella, Neil Sullivan, Daphne Walter, Alan Winnikoff, Katrin van Dam Copyright Screen * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back intro Sesame Street and other CTW educational Projects · THANKS FOR HELPING! * "Sesame Street" and the Street sign are trademarks and service marks of CTW. Sesame Street Muppets © 1998 The Jim Henson Company. · © 1998 Children's Television Workshop (CTW) · All rights reserved. Category:End Credits Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sesame Street Category:ABC Category:ABC Video Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video